


[Podfic] Our Warped Timelapse of Love (Or Something Like It)

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of context, the memory snippets never make sense. It’s only when they’re strung together that the pieces can form the whole of who we are. - SH</p><p>Highlights of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Warped Timelapse of Love (Or Something Like It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Warped Timelapse of Love (Or Something Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041520) by [overthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthemoon/pseuds/overthemoon). 



 

Length: 16:20  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qbcg1bevchoz7ps/Our+Warped+Timelapse+of+Love+%28Or+Something+Like+It%29.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/our-warped-timelapse-of-love-or-something-like-it) (mp3)

Pre/Post music - [Carry On My Wayward Son (Instrumental)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N19F88NaPk) -Kansas


End file.
